In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and a semiconductor pillar that pierces the stacked body is provided. Also, memory cell transistors are formed at each intersection between the semiconductor pillar and the electrode films. Even higher integration is desirable for such a stacked type semiconductor memory device.